Wonderfully Terrible
by rq13
Summary: Yami takes the time to give his son some romantic advice. However, Atemu doesn't necessarily agree with him. "But weren't you happy with mum?" "With your mother, I was the happiest man alive... but I don't have anything now..." YxYY, father/son Yami/Atemu, mentioned mpreg, character death. Based on Mayday Parade's 'Terrible Things'


**Apparently, Mayday Parade's **_**Terrible Things**_** is my new favourite song, so... yeah... Enjoy the depressing-ness, I suppose.**

**Big thanks to HeWhoDescends for pointing out all my stupid little mistakes!**

**WARNINGS:**** there is mentions/implying of mpreg, a sad back story and character death**

**Puzzleshipping, father/son Yami/Atemu and hinted Atemu/Heba (blindshipping)**

"Hey, dad?" deep plum eyes set into a youthful, chiselled face scanned a tidy bedroom from where the owner of those eyes was peeking around the semi-open door. A boy of about sixteen ventured a half-step forward. The room looked frozen in time; it had once practically vibrated with personality, but now felt as if someone had hit the 'pause' button on life, keeping that one instant forever trapped.

Concentrated crimson eyes peered up from the top of a laptop and pair of rectangular reading glasses which were perched on an aqua-line nose, a face almost identical to the boy's – perhaps a few years older, judging by the slight wrinkles around the corners of those eyes and the sides of the mouth – was pulled into a slightly confused expression.

"What's up, Atemu?" the man in his late-thirties asked, closing the laptop and placing his glasses on the bedside table. Golden-blonde bangs brushed his high cheek-bones, electrified bolts of the colour shooting up through messy black tresses that ended in a brilliant red sheen atop his head.

Taking an awkward moment to compose himself, Atemu crossed to the double bed and sat himself by his father's feet, drawing his knees up to his chest and crossing his arms around them. They were nearly identical, except from Atemu's darker skin-tone and purple eyes. "Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Do you really need to ask?" an amused lilt crossed his tone as well as his face, one eyebrow arched in an 'it's so obvious' sort of way.

"I just need some advice." At the encouragingly inquisitive look the teenager received, he took the silent invitation to continue. "See, there's this new boy at school, Heba, and he's really nice, and he's really cute, but I don't know how to talk to him..."

The previously open and friendly crimson hues darkened and turned serious. Atemu knew how sensitive his father had been with this particular emotion since his mother's tragic passing, but he was too nervous to go anywhere else. None of his friends would take him seriously and he'd always been close with his parents anyways.

"And why do you think I can help?" the elder man pondered, voice low. His eyebrows furrowed into an almost-frown, since he could never bring himself to be truly angry at his son for anything. Not when he was an adorable toddler, and certainly not as a handsome teenager.

Atemu gulped nervously and scooted further up to rest on the opposite side of the bed so he was mirroring his father's position, slightly slouched against the pillows. "Well, you and mum were always so happy; I just thought that you'd be the best person to ask... Besides, I trust you more than anyone."

Heaving a great sigh, the thirty-seven-year-old gave his temples a quick press before speaking again. Atemu's teen years had been smooth-sailing, without any of the problems other parents had warned him about. He and Atemu rarely argued, the boy never got himself into trouble any worse than a scolding, never drank, never snuck out, never did any of the things that had lead himself to some of the happiest times he could remember.

"... Alright. How 'bout a story?" he suggested, using his son's preferred method of communicating to teach this next life lesson. Atemu nodded quickly, childish glee glittering in his eyes. He adored stories of any kind, but the ones his parents spun were always the best. He made himself comfortable, ducking under the blankets and gathering them just under his chin, looking at his older look-a-like expectantly, identical to a much younger child awaiting their favourite bed-time story.

"You comfy?" at the merry nod he received, the parent settled back and petted his son's hair fondly. "Now, by the time I was your age, the one thing I wanted most in the world was true love..."

_Music blared through a second-hand speaker system, but it was more than enough to keep a house-full of high-schoolers excited and dancing. Bright red eyes surveyed the crowd, keeping a careful watch on his scraggly blonde friend and the slightly more orderly brunette. Both boys were known to get into more trouble than they could get out of on their own._

_A brunette girl with calculating blue eyes observed him carefully. She'd gone to all this effort to set this party up, and he didn't even look like he was enjoying himself. As one of his closest friends, she took it upon herself to fine the hopeless romantic of their group his perfect match. She'd been dropping hints for years, but since he never seemed to notice her, she'd finally accepted the fact that his soul-mate just wasn't her. But that didn't mean she couldn't help him find them._

"_What's the matter, Yami? You look kind of upset." She spoke loudly over the roar of the other fifteen-to-eighteen year old teens and the blaring music._

"_You know these parties really aren't my thing, Anzu." Yami projected back, crossing his arms and keeping himself pressed into the shadow of the wall, one of the few places the bass-changing strobe lights didn't reach. The dark leather that hugged his slim form blended with the darkness, making his regal eyes stand out._

"_Well at least go talk to people." Anzu gently shoved his shoulder, urging him out of his hiding place. "I invited the new boy everyone was talking about, why don't you go see if you can find him?"_

"_I know you're just trying to set me up again, Anzu, and it's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just I don't think the odds of me finding true love in school are that great." Yami uttered almost too quietly for her to hear before shuffling off, nimbly weaving between swaying bodies. He cruised around Anzu's packed house for an hour or so, chatting with a few people before continuing with his trek._

_Just as he was about to find Anzu, tell her he was leaving and drag Jou home before he got himself into big trouble, a fleeting, pale figure by the front door caught his eye._

_Breathing hitched, eyes widened, heart froze then pounded erratically, cheeks flushed and gut clenched as Yami set his gaze on the most beautiful creature he'd seen in his life. The svelte form was complimented excellently in dark skinny jeans and a tank top, but didn't appear to be leaving. _Good,_ Yami thought without really realising, _I swear I'll never see anything so perfect again in my life.

_Even through the haze generated by the smoke machine, casting the thick air different colours from the flashing lights and general flood of people blocking his view, Yami could tell the boy was shorter than himself by about a head, skin a few shades paler than most people's and hair as large and gravity-defying as his own. His eyes were abnormally big and appeared to flash from dark blue to maroon with the changing of the lights, as did the shine of his hair, but Yami was almost positive they were neither of those colours. Something more unique._

_He remained frozen in his new place, loosing track of time. How many songs passed, how many people came and went, how drunk the friends he was supposed to be monitoring got... none of it mattered or even crossed his mind as he gazed upon the shy beauty. It had to have been at least half an hour before the little wall-flower apparently mustered up the courage to move but, to Yami's sudden and furious dismay, it was closer to the door. _

_He surged forward, cresting through the waves of intoxicated and giddy teens, but his efforts were for naught as the small figure ducked out the door into the chilly night. He frantically doubled his efforts, pushing and shoving people out of his way. Breaking into the crisp air that stung his nose and eyes for a few seconds as his senses adjusted, Yami felt his heart crumble and the remaining dust flutter away in the wind when there was no one in sight. Apart from the random passed-out person slumped on the porch, but he didn't count. The beauty he'd been admiring was gone._

_Yami listened deafly as Anzu bragged on about how amazingly her party had gone, despite Jou stripping and performing a line-dance on the snacks table and Honda bursting into tears and sharing his life story over the speaker system at about two in the morning. They both swore up and down that they would never let either the blonde or the brunette near so much alcohol again so long as they lived._

_His thoughts now, however, were on anything but the tall dancer beside him. Who was the boy who'd caught his attention? Where had he come from? Where had he gone?_

"_So anyways, I've gotta get going. I'll see you later, Yami." Anzu knew her long-time crush had barely payed her the slightest bit of attention for the past fifteen minutes, and she had her weekend dance meet to get to, so with a wave, she departed, shoulder-length hair swishing with her movements. Yami absently nodded and continued his stroll through the park, hands thrust into the furthest recesses of his pockets._

_Passing a quaint coffee shop, he was brought to a sudden and abrupt halt as he spied the newest object of his affections in a booth in the corner, legs half-curled beneath him, hunched over a thick book with a mug sat just next to his small hand._

_Slipping quickly through the glass door, the bell above it jingling a merry ring, he stood awkwardly where he was for a few moments, enamoured to be so close to the other teen._

"_Ahem!"_

_Snapping from his dazed state, Yami jolted a little. A waitress peered at him expectantly, one hand on her hip and the other supporting a note-pad. "Are you going to sit down and order or just stand there? I'll have to ask you to leave if you are."_

"_No, no," the crimson-eyed male shook his head and hastily thought something up, "I'll have a, um, toasted sandwich and a Pasito." __**(A/N: it's passion-fruit flavoured soft drink, if you didn't know)**_

"_Alrighty. I'll be out with that in a mo." The girl trotted off back to the kitchen, while Yami slid into a small table only meant for one by the window. The fact that it had the best view of the booth at the back was also a plus._

_Yami could now clearly see that the boy's saucer-shaped eyes were neither blue nor maroon, but a sparkling amethyst, glittering with a faint joy as he flipped a page of his book, sipping at what Yami guessed was hot chocolate. Having eaten his way through the sandwich, guzzled the last of his drink and payed the waitress, he really had no reason to stay..._

_Letting whatever brave blood he had bubble up in his chest, he rose to his feet and marched over to the private-looking booth, but could go no further. He stood, frozen, not sure whether to be overjoyed to finally be so close to the vision or faint from nervousness._

_At last, the small one appeared to notice him, violet orbs locking with his own. "Are you going to sit down?" he asked, marking his book and closing it._

Wow._ The tiny angel spoke to him! The voice of reason in his head popped in to give him advice, _Be cool, Yami, be cool... You can do this! _"Um... Err, y-yes, if you don't mind..."_

... I said be 'cool'...

"_If I did, I wouldn't have asked." Amusement danced like a flame across the smooth, pale face, and Yami suddenly felt rather silly. Settling down opposite the boy, he wrestled with his rebellious – and, apparently, elusive – charming side for something to say that would redeem him in those jewel eyes._

"_May I tell you a wonderful thing?" the soft voice began, expressive eyes falling to examine the grain of the table. At the quick, jerky nod he received – it looked a little like an over-excited child saying that yes, they did want chocolate for breakfast – he continued, "I probably shouldn't say this, but I saw you staring at me last night, and just before. You looked like a fool in love."_

_Shock and fear reared their ugly heads, battling for control of Yami. Red eyes wide, he stuttered out, "How-how did you–?"_

"_I can tell by your eyes." The beautiful, now known to also be intelligent, boy said passively, resting his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. Their eyes met, and he smiled. "My name's Yuugi. What's yours?"_

"I know this part of the story," Atemu declared triumphantly, his chin sticking out a little from the blankets in pride, "That's how you met mum."

"Yes," Yami nodded, shadows of sorrow darkening his older eyes. "That's when I met your mother – the boy of my dreams. Now, son, I'm telling you this story because life isn't always kind." Atemu didn't really understand why his father mentioned that. The story so far had been very happy, not a mention of darkness anywhere. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes, please." The teenager nodded, shuffling closer, slipping into yet more of his childhood habits. He closed his eyes at the comforting feel of fingers running through his hair, something his mother always used to do to calm him down when he was younger.

Yami leaned back, resting the arm that wasn't by Atemu under his head with a sigh. He allowed his eyes to drift shut, his mind taking him back. "After that, we snuck out to meet each other almost every night, and under the cover of darkness, we spent more hours than I can remember together..."

"_Oh! Look at that one!" Yuugi giggled, pointing airily to a constellation. He was sprawled on his back, cheeks flushed, eyes slightly dilated, resting his head on Yami's arm._

_The taller boy blearily followed his love's finger, chuckling as he made out the shape of an elephant and a duck in the stars. The pair was lying on a hill in the park, a blanket beneath them and a bottle of liquor Yami had nicked from the kitchen cabinet beside them. Hours had passed of them laughing at the stars, sharing tales of the silly things people had done at the ceremony earlier that day._

_It had been two blissful years since they first met, and they'd never had any troubles. This was the night of their high school graduation, and rather than going to the massive party Anzu and Jou had been organising for months that Honda was helping pay for, they'd stolen away to their special hill at the park. Here, they'd shared their life stories, from joyous to depressing, learned everything about each other there was to know and experienced some of the greatest times of their lives._

_Both were still mostly sober – though a tad tipsy – but may as well have been drunk off each other. Yami, however, had something more in mind than just another night at the hill. The weight in his pocket could lead to so much happiness, but also to so much pain. However, that thought didn't even have the chance to be processed before Yuugi rolled over and kissed him softly, a look of pure content on his peaceful face. "I love you," he whispered quietly. He didn't have to, they both knew it, but Yami always took great glee in reminding Yuugi and being reminded himself._

"_Yuugi," Yami breathed, taking his smaller love's face tenderly in his hands, sitting them both up straight. "May I tell you a wonderful thing?" At the slight nod he received, he fished the small parcel out of his pocket and presented it to Yuugi, unable to keep the hope from his eyes. The little box was wrapped in colourful paper and tied off prettily with string. "It's a present," he elaborated._

_Yuugi carefully took the little package and examined it, before tugging on the bow and pulling the paper away. The innocent black case that now sat in his palm emanated all the thought and effort Yami had put into it. The crimson-eyed male spoke softly, so as not to disturb the starry-eyed trance that Yuugi had fallen into. "Open it carefully."_

_Flipping the lid up, though he already knew what he'd find, Yuugi still gasped at the sight of the platinum-gold ring, glittering blue stones seeming to smile up at him. "Please, Yuugi," Yami pressed their foreheads together, eyes boring into Yuugi's own, "You know how much I love you. I'm asking you to marry me."_

Atemu opened his eyes slowly when his father paused to reflect on the past, a sad-yet-contemplative expression on his face. He spoke up quietly, "Mum's told me that story. But he made it sound more... magical, I suppose."

"Yeah," Yami nodded, his voice slightly croaky as he spoke of his late lover. "Mum always had a better way with words than I did. But that's what happened. No sparkles or fireworks, unfortunately, nothing fancy like he deserved." he joked lightly. "It was only a month after our wedding that we found out he was pregnant with you. I don't think I really need to explain your own childhood to you."

"My memory's not _that_ bad," Atemu huffed, pouting. Sure, he was forgetful at times, but really! He buried his nose into the pillow, inhaling the very faint vanilla-and-lotus smell that still lingered from when his mother slept there. "But still," he continued, his speech muffled, "I don't know what to do about Heba..."

"You'll learn." Yami dismissed, laying a hand on his son's shoulder and urging him up to sit beside him. When the teenager observed him with a curious eye, he sighed and lowered his gaze to the sheets. "I know that one day you'll decide for yourself, but I'm still going to pray for you that the Gods treat you differently than they did me."

Atemu's patience with his father's pessimism snapped. He snarled out, in a typically-teenager way, "But _why_? You and mum had everything!"

"Exactly." Yami nodded, not raising his eyes from where they rested. His sad tone brought down Atemu's anger enough to make him listen and calm a little. "We _HAD_ everything. Then it was all taken away. You're all I have left of him, son. Now, let me finish my story."

_Yami paced nervously around the living room, hands wringing behind his back. Impatience and slight fear were eating at his nerves, shown through his messier-than-usual hair, the shadows under his normally alert eyes and the drawn look of his face. Yuugi had been taken to the hospital a few days earlier in an ambulance after having a seizure-like fit and coughing up dangerous amounts of blood. He hadn't been feeling well for at least a month, but always hid it in front of their son. _'There's no reason to make him worry,'_ he'd said, _'it'll pass.'

_But it only got worse. Atemu had refused to eat for the first day, refused to do anything until his mum was brought home. But Yami knew that Yuugi would skin him alive if he allowed their child to fall ill, so he'd managed to talk the eleven-year-old into keeping himself fed and clean._

_Pattering foot-steps trotted down the staircase and into the room, the young Atemu standing there impatiently. He was dressed in black jeans, a dark grey shirt and Yuugi's favourite scarf. "Why did I need to get ready?" he asked impatiently, tapping his foot. He'd been quite happy sulking, thank you very much._

"_We're going to get mum from the hospital," Yami offered his hand, which Atemu took, looking much cheerier than he had before. The pair of nearly identical males fidgeted the entire drive to the Domino Hospital and hurried inside, both excited at seeing the most important person in their lives and frightened as to what may be awaiting them when they did._

_Keeping a firm grip on Atemu's hand, Yami quickly and efficiently navigated the crowded waiting room to the desk, squeezing out what room Yuugi was in from the poor, over-worked nurse and ushered his son to it._

_Hacking coughs from within made Yami pause for a moment. Perhaps this wasn't the best condition for Atemu to see his mother in? Yuugi had been the tower of strength for both of them, and seeing his rock in such a fragile state may hurt Atemu more than anything else. But he had no opportunity to say anything before Atemu had yanked open the door and flounced in with a half-sobbed cry of "Mummy!"_

"_Hi, baby..." Yuugi's weak voice greeted as happily as he could. Yami flung himself to Yuugi's bedside just as fast as Atemu did, the boy having instantly snuggled into the amethyst-eyed adult's side. Sliding carefully into the narrow bed on the other side of his beloved, Yami wasted no time in wrapping Yuugi in a warm, long-awaited embrace. _

"_I missed you so much," he trembled out, fighting back the tears that had been threatening to spill and had done more than once since his lover was taken._

"_I missed you both too. More than I can say." Yuugi kept both arms around Atemu's quivering body while resting his head as close to Yami's as their position made possible. Pressing their lips together in a chaste, sweet kiss, Yami felt himself calming quickly in Yuugi's presence, especially since he appeared alright._

_As much as Atemu loved Yami, he was definitely a mama's boy. Yami was just the same. Yuugi was the centre of both their universes and it had been pure hell getting by without him. "Say, isn't this mine?" the hospitalised thirty-two-year-old ran his fingers delicately along the black fleece scarf that swathed his son's neck._

"_No, it's mine now! I wanna keep you with me forever!" Atemu stated loud and proud, cuddling the scarf close to his face as he curled up to Yuugi's chest, being mindful of the wires that protruded from the pale hands. As mature as he was for his age, Yuugi always seemed to bring out the innocent child in people. "You're never allowed to leave us again, ok, mum?"_

"_I'll do everything I can to stay with you." Yuugi promised honestly. He would try his very best, but deep down, he knew that may never be enough..._

_As the afternoon wore on into evening, the reunited family went home, but not before one of the doctors took Yuugi aside for a very serious-sounding conversation. Yuugi had nodded grimly, and despite smiling brightly at Atemu mere minutes later, Yami could see the dullness hidden in his eyes, casting a dreary shadow over their light, like a fated man being lead to slaughter..._

_They'd slipped into the routine from when Atemu was two upon their return home, both parents tucking him in and staying by his side till he fell asleep. Prising the young hands off of him, Yuugi and Yami stepped into the hallway, back to their room and lay down themselves._

"_What's wrong, love? I know you're not telling me something." Yami said seriously, taking Yuugi in his arms and close to his chest, trying to protect him from any and all dangers that may threaten him again. Being without him once was enough; he would never let it happen again, so long as he breathed._

_The smaller released a resigned sigh, drawing himself back just enough to meet Yami's eyes. Crimson and amethyst locked, a silent bond binding them closer than any other two human vbeings had been. "May I tell you a terrible thing?" Yuugi breathed sadly, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears._

"_No. Absolutely not." Yami shook his head and tried to tuck Yuugi under his chin, but the lighter of them pushed against him, keeping their eyes locked while remaining as close as was possible while being two separate people._

_Ignoring his husband's denial, Yuugi continued anyways, "It seems... It seems that I'm very sick. The doctor's gave me a few weeks..."_

"_Until you're better, right?" Yami not so much asked, but rather insisted. To keep his hope alive, he repeated, as if the spoken words themselves would make it so. "You'll be fine in a few weeks, won't you?"_

"_No, Yami," Yuugi shook his head banefully, crystalline tears finally dripping down his distraught face, staining his cheeks with dark trails. "I wish it was. They gave me a few weeks to live. There's nothing you or me or anyone can do for me, other than wait and make my last–"_

"_No..." the broken response interrupted him, sounding more hurt and horrified than he himself was. Yami's tears fell much more easily than Yuugi's did. This was one of the only times Yuugi had ever actually seen his big, strong Yami truly break down, eyes darting wildly before closing as he clutched Yuugi to him, trying to prevent himself from seeing the truth. "No, no, NO! I won't let you!"_

"_It's out of our hands, Yami!" Yuugi almost snapped, but his voice broke half way through as he held Yami, allowing the man to weep. He would give everything to comfort him, assure him that it was all going to be ok, but he could never lie to his love. "There's nothing we can do."_

_Yami mumbled incoherent denials into Yuugi's shoulder for the rest of the night, repeating them over and over, becoming less and less legible with every reciting. The main one Yuugi was able to make out clearly broke his heart._

"_But-but I-I can't lose you, not now, not ever... You can't, you can't leave me... I'll die without you..."_

"_Atemu, no!" Yami snapped, scooping the smaller-than-average pre-teen up and setting him back down on the floor. "We have to be very gentle with mum now. No more rough play." He softly reminded._

_Plum eyes widened in realisation then fell, brimming with tears. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean–"_

_Yuugi scooted over from where he lay on the couch, lifting the doona that covered him a little as an invitation. With his eyes showing the faint spark of life that used to roar like a wildfire, he re-assured the worried boy. "I'm alright, Atemu, I promise. You just have to be a little calmer than you used to be."_

_The boy sniffled heavily, wiped his eyes on his sleeve and dove into his mother's awaiting arms, burrowing as close as humanly possible, chanting 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' over and over again while Yuugi soothingly stroked his hair. The sickly adult could feel the front of his shirt becoming wet with his son's tears, and felt completely useless for he knew there was nothing he could do._

"_Yuugi," Yami spoke up, perching himself on the edge of the couch and rubbing gentle circles on Atemu's back, but his gaze was locked on Yuugi, cerise eyes communicating the seriousness of the situation. "How many weeks did they give you?"_

_Violet eyes lowered, fear and sadness radiating out of every pore. "...three..."_

"_But-but it's already been one!" Atemu burst out, craning his neck up to stare, appalled at Yuugi's face. He only had two weeks left? Until what? Until he had to go back to the hospital to get better or...? No. It couldn't be that. No matter what dad said, or how sick mum got, they always pulled through. Everything would be fine and this would be nothing more than a memory by the next month... wouldn't it? "You can't go..." he mumbled, nosing his way back into Yuugi's neck._

_A great sigh escaped pale lips as Yuugi held his son closer. "I'm so sorry, Atemu... I don't think you'll be seeing much of me after this..."_

_Yami nudgd closer to his distraught family, one arm around Yuugi's shoulders and one resting on Atemu's back. "We can't lie to you. Mum probably won't make it through this." He stated solemnly. No matter how bad the situation was, he always insisted that Atemu knew exactly what was going on, even if he didn't fully understand. The youngest of the trio's head shot up, stare flicking between both his parents. "No. No, mummy will be fine. He always is. He-he promised he'd never leave us!"_

"_He promised me too, son, but there are some things we just have no control over." Yami's head fell to Yuugi's shoulder, taking a deep breath of vanilla and lotus blossoms to calm himself. It was bad enough that he couldn't comfort his only child, he didn't need to break down in front of his family, not when he had to be the strong one._

_Yuugi's chest burned, his throat clenching uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to breathe easier, but instead he released a harsh, hacking cough that tore through his torso, wrenching his back and ribs. Yami quickly urged Atemu off the couch, knowing that it hurt Yuugi more to be touched when he was like this. He clenched his eyes tightly shut and held Atemu's head to his chest, not wanting either of them to see their loved one in so much pain. Just hearing the heaving struggle for breath between coughs that seemed to loud and too large to be managed by someone as small as Yuugi was painful enough._

_At last, it stopped. Yuugi's breathing seemed forced and heavy, sucking in great gulps of air that had been denied to him. He could feel the dreaded liquid pooled on his tongue and dripping from his lips, but didn't have the strength to wipe it away as he fell back limply._

_The spatters of blood that also made it onto Yuugi's sleeve proved Yami's statement true. Atemu let sobs erupt from his throat as he launched himself into Yuugi's chest, the reality of the situation striking him like a bombshell._

_Hunched over a hospital bed watching his lover breathe through a tube was not how Yami ever imagined spending his last moments with him. The once definition of life lay perfectly straight on his back atop his death bed, chest rising and falling faintly as his lungs fought valiantly against the inevitable. Or it could have been the oxygen being pumped into them, forcing the ill male to remain in pain for longer than he would have on his own._

_Why? Why did they force him through more pain? Why did they keep him alive when he could do nothing?_

_Atemu was curled on the uncomfortable couch in the room, having cried himself to sleep on his mother's unconscious body hours before. Yami knew it was hard for him, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his lover's side for even a moment. The heartache was eating him alive._

_The slowly beeping heart monitor picked up slightly as Yuugi twitched; the hand Yami was holding tightening its grip. His face scrunched a little before bleary eyes slowly drew open, blinking unsteadily for a few moments before resting on Yami's tired form._

"_Hey..." he whispered, unable to speak any louder. Yami didn't reply, merely lay his head on Yuugi's stomach, keeping their eyes connected, pressing Yuugi's bone-white knuckles to his lips. They remained silent for what felt like hours, but were probably only a few minutes before Atemu stirred on the couch. He yawned, stretched and sat up a little, rubbing his sleep-clogged eyes. Upon noticing his mother's eyes open, he practically squealed and leapt over, cuddling into Yuugi's shoulder._

"_I was so worried, mummy... Don't do that to me again!" he scolded, a Cheshire grin spread across his face, overjoyed that his mother appeared alright for the moment. Nothing could be wrong so long as mum was ok._

"_I'm sorry, baby. I'll try." Yuugi spoke softly, probably unable to get any louder. "I love you, Atemu. So much."_

"_I love you too, mum." Atemu laughed a little as Yuugi kissed his head, ruffling his wild hair._

"_How do you feel?" Yami asked, pressing himself close to Yuugi. The exhausted male sighed and rested his head on Yami's shoulder, allowing himself to sink into the familiar embrace. He didn't know how to tell Yami that this was probably the last time they'd ever speak in this life. It had been just over three weeks, he had hung on several days longer than expected, but he could feel his grip slipping. And he knew there was nothing anyone could do._

_Lifting his gaze, Yuugi managed a half-smile. "I'm very tired. But that's normal, I suppose. How are you doing?"_

_Shaking his head, Yami pressed a quick kiss to chapped lips, savouring the taste. "You don't need to worry about anything but yourself, love."_

"_There's not much _to_ worry about, now." Amethysts drifted closed again, the effort to keep them open too taxing to continue with. "Other than how long it's going to take me to–"_

"_Don't say that. Don't even think it!" Yami reprimanded, frowning deeply. His brows furrowed as he gently nudged Yuugi, encouraging those eyes he adored to reveal themselves again. "I don't want you talking about things like that."_

_Yuugi used his free hand – the one that wasn't stroking through their drifting son's hair – to smooth over Yami's cheek caringly. "Please don't be sad now, Yami. I love you. I love you both."_

_Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he lurched forward, the heart monitor bleeping erratically as the first of many coughs erupted from Yuugi's chest, harsh and gravelly, probably tearing his throat a little on the way. Atemu started back, shocked and scared at the spontaneous movement. Yami took the boy and pulled him back a little, both just as frightened as each other. The needles sticking out of Yuugi's hands began to bleed, unable to take the strain of Yuugi's weight against them as he hunched over, clutching his stomach, clawing at it as if there was something he desperately wanted out. Blood splattered from his lips, sending drops of red flying onto his chest, legs and the bed he writhed on._

_Apparently, the fluctuating of the heart-minotor alerted the doctors of his love's distress, as several as well as a few nurses stampeded through the door, surging around the bed like a thriving swarm of bees, snapping at each other as two nurses held Yuugi down, to prevent his convulsions from causing him any more damage._

"_Ya-Yami... where-where's Yami?" he stumbled out, eyes darting wildly, looking at everything and nothing. Atemu stood frozen, tears coursing down his face and chest heaving, but Yami had to see Yuugi. Hurriedly squeezing his son's shoulder reassuringly, he nimbly ducked between an orderly and a doctor to Yuugi's side, taking one of the trembling hands in both of his. _

"_I'm here," he nearly sobbed._

_Eyes still darted furiously, though the hand clenched instantly, clinging to Yami with the last of his life. "Yami... where are you? I can't see you... it's so dark... Help me, please..."_

_Tears cascaded from his eyes, dripping like rain onto the red-stained sheets. "I'm right here, Yuugi... I love you, I love you. So much. Don't leave me!"_

_The head nurse gently nudged Yami back from the bed, but not so far that he couldn't still clutch to Yuugi. "I just wanted to tell you..." the broken voice barely reached his ears, but he cherished every word, knowing all too well that these would likely be the last words that he would ever hear from his beloved. Frightened tears spilled from unseeing eyes, but a dazzling smile still crossed those lips for the last time._

"_You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me..."_

_Violet eyes went dull, gazing at nothing. A greyish tone seemed to overtake his whole body, from sallow skin to once fiery hair. The room went colder still as one of the doctors who had bustled in pressed his fingers to Yuugi's neck, shook his head and delicately slid Yuugi's eyes closed for the final time._

_His knees gave in, buckling and sending him to the floor. But Yami could do naught but allow the solid drone of the heart-monitor pierce his soul, the mechanical proof that his lover was gone shredding his heart into ribbons. Atemu's pained screams banged against his ears, but everything sounded as if he were in an underwater tunnel, his vision greying in and out as he swayed unsteadily._

_The red-speckled white sheet being drawn up over the, at last, relaxed, pale face of his soul mate was the final straw._

_A roar echoed through the lifeless halls of the hospital, patients and nurses freezing at the heartbroken wails of a father and child, who had both just lost their world._

"So don't fall in love, son. It's too much to lose."

"But dad!" Atemu looked appalled. Had the whole point of the story been just to tell him to give up on love, even after he'd spent the two years of his childhood that he actually understood love being envious of the adoration and devotion his parents shared? "Weren't you happy with mum?"

Yami nodded, his eyes closing and he hunched forward, resting his head on his knees. He quietly explained, "With your mother, I was the happiest man alive. I never thought things could get better after we were married, then you came along. Then everything was perfect. But I don't have anything, now. You're growing up so fast, and soon you'll want to move out and settle down on your own, and I'll be left in the dark."

Atemu sat back a little, realisation crossing his face. His father was scared; scared that he would leave him like Yuugi did, intentionally or not. "You know I'll never forget you, dad. But you're right; I am growing up. Don't I deserve to love, at least once?"

"Of course you do," Yami corrected. Love was part of life, he couldn't deny that to anyone, but it all hurt so much. "Just... just be careful. I can't bear to see what happened to me happen to you. If this Heba gives you the choice, walk away. I'm begging you, take care of yourself. Don't be hurt the way I was."

"I know how much it hurt when mum died. I felt it too. But I really want to give things with Heba a go. It'd really mean a lot if you'd meet him and give me a verdict." Atemu spoke convincingly. Yami had always been able to 'see into a person's soul', as Yuugi put it, and he trusted his dad's judge of character more than pretty much anyone else's. "He sort of reminds me of mum, in some ways."

"Then I know I'll like him." Yami smiled a little, ruffling the gold bangs that hung in his son's face. "But if he upsets you, I'll tear him to pieces and burn him."

"It was nice meeting you, Yami. I'll see you next week, yeah?" Heba looked at Atemu hopefully. The maroon-eyed teen nodded instantly, that puppy-in-love look still plastered across his face. It had been so nice of Atemu to ask him to hang out, especially since he didn't know anyone in Domino yet. The fact that the other teenager was gorgeous definitely helped, though.

The adult gave a mysterious half-smile, nodding in turn. "You too, Heba. You're welcome back any time."

With a thankyou and goodbye said, Atemu walked Heba down the street. As it happened, they lived a mere block apart, and after the hours spent at the arcade, they stopped by Atemu's house since they were passing it on the way back to Heba's house. Normally, Heba was awkward around people's parents, and they around him, either being overly helpful or hostile, but if they'd been the same age, Heba could easily see Yami as one of his close friends. "Your dad's really nice," he commented lightly.

"Yeah," Atemu brought his arms up and crossed them behind his neck. It wasn't something he'd usually do, but he had to do something with his hands to stop them from grabbing Heba's. "I reckon he's trying to avoid getting any older. He likes you, though. He's gonna be asking about you for the next week."

Heba's steps barely faltered, but his eyebrow quirked and he peered at Atemu sideways, leaning forward a tad to look at the taller boy. "... I'm not sure whether to be glad or disturbed..."

"Be honoured!" Atemu declared whimsically, a foolish smile parting his mouth. His tone sobered quickly, though, as his gaze drifted up to the stars. "He's been a real shut-in the past few years. He needs to start talking to people again."

Dark purple eyes blinked owlishly, showing wonder and slight confusion. That seemingly-cheery man suffered public nervousness? Depression? Some other crippling social disorder? He'd chatted and joked with the pair of them like they were all old friends, and to be honest, Heba was jealous of the obviously close relationship Atemu had with his father. But, surely, Yami spoke to _some_ people? "Doesn't he speak to your mum?"

Atemu's eyes dulled and fell to the pavement they traversed, hands burrowing deep into his pockets so Heba wouldn't see his clenching fists. It may have been years ago, but Yuugi's death still haunted his dreams at least once a month, shadowing his thoughts every time someone mentioned death. "My mum died when I was eleven... dad took it really hard."

Heba stopped walking, one hand flying to his mouth in shock. _Now you've done it,_ his inner voice snarled, _Go and insult the boy, why don't you!_ Atemu had stopped a few steps away and now glanced back over his shoulder at the frozen boy, worry edging in his eyes. Heba stammered out, "Oh! I-I didn't mean to–"

"S'alright." Atemu shrugged it off, trying to not look as upset as he felt. "You didn't know. You would've loved him, though."

Unbeknown to both the chattering teens as Atemu spun tales of the less painful times, years before Yuugi's death, Yami was sat by the window in his second storey bedroom, seeking council from the heavens. "You're still watching out for us, aren't you love?" he whispered to the stars, his eyes tracing over all the constellations he and Yuugi had created in their younger days.

And, for a moment, it seemed almost as if they were winking cheekily down at him.

**Not a bad load o crap, if I do say so myself. I'm actually quite pleased with it. Pretty happy with how it ended.**

**Though I'm not so sure I wrote Yami very well...**


End file.
